


Epiphany

by AthenaDione



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaDione/pseuds/AthenaDione
Relationships: Raven/Dick Grayson, Robin/Raven
Kudos: 20





	Epiphany

It was somewhat of an epiphany, he thought, when he suddenly realized that he was in love with her. 

It started out slow of course, and as adept as he was at detective skills, it took him years to realize that tugging feeling in his chest every time he felt her presence. He didn’t know how long, maybe from the first time she placed her hand in his when they faced the end of the world, together. Or maybe even before that, when he’d held her after Slade pushed her off that building, leaving her to fall to her death. It didn’t matter though, he thought, only that he had realized it. 

It was nothing out of the ordinary either that made him realize that he loved her.

They were sitting in the common room together, relishing in the quiet, and she had gotten halfway through her book when she suddenly released a huff through her nose in a snort. It had caught his attention and he looked up to see that the corners of her mouth had quirked into a small smirk, and her violet eyes were sparkling with mirth. 

She must have read something very funny, he realized, for the novel she was currently enthralled by to earn a laugh from the resident “Ice Queen”. 

But the tabloids almost never got the story right, and Raven was anything but unemotional. No, she felt just as much as they all did if not more, considering her power sort of derived from the emotions of others. 

And he had seen that from the beginning, had seen her. He knew there was something there, something more to her, and he hadn’t hesitated when he asked her to join the Teen Titans.

He let the feeling spread through his chest, reveled in it, while he watched her turn the page as her eyes seemed to light up even more in amusement. She bit the bottom of her lip to keep in her laughter, though her shoulders shook almost imperceptibly. 

And she always seemed to know when his attention was on hers because she looked up from her book moments later, and raised her brow.

“What?” She deadpanned, and a slow grin appeared on his face.

“Nothing.” He said, watching as she shrugged her shoulders- a habit she seemed to have picked up from Cyborg, and was doing it more often now that she had more freedom with her emotion. 

She purses her lips and Robin thought that she might challenge his answer, but she opted to let the subject go and turned back to her book, taking a sip of her tea before settling back down into the recliner chair.

The light from the windows gave her an ethereal glow and her lavender hair shone. He was glad that she was more comfortable with them and was leaving her hood down more often than not now.

Then she threw him a smile, a small one, but a smile nonetheless, and his heart skipped a beat. 

Yes, he loved her. He basked in that admission, even as he tensed in trepidation at the thought that she might not reciprocate those feelings. 

But her smile spoke of an intimacy that only they shared, and he settled in the couch across from her knowing that she loved him too


End file.
